Of Spiders And Other Things
by rose-of-blood-forever
Summary: Who would have thought that even reborn could fall in love? Rebornxoc 1827 bianchixoc some kyokoxharu Yaoi and Yuri. You have been warned.
1. OF BOMBS AND OTHER THINGS

**Rating: M **

**Parings: mostly rebornxOc(yes, yaoi) and 1827(again, yes, yaoi). There will also be bianchixOC(yes,Yuri), and kyokoxharu(Again,yes,Yuri)**

**Warnings: This story will contain malexmale and femalexfemale parings, content sexual content, oc, death, dark themes, and will contain foul language (some due to Gokudera' potty mouth, Xanxas' potty mouth and the rest of khr's potty mouths). So, if you don't like that, I suggest you turn around and press the back button, located at the top of your screen. Oh, and before I forget, this is not beta'd so please work with me here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own katekyo hitman reborn. The proof being that Tsuna is not being chased around by every one of the khr's boys**

**Author's note: Hey there guys! I hope you guys are well! Any way this is a new story that I've thought up with and I wanted to post it up!this is my first time writing about khr and really is just a test to see how this story goes so please feel free to leave comments once your done reading!**

**This story is taking place about...eh, let's make it fifteen years into the future, that way it'll give me plenty of time to work things out and mess around with backgrounds. The ninth will also be in here, keeping in so that this story can make sense, and also because Tsuna needs his awsome grandpa with him. So, here goes nothing! Ladies and (mabey) gentlemen, I present to you,**

**Of Spiders and other things**

_**Words - dream/ththoughts/different languages**_

**Words - normal**

**CH.1 OF BOMBS AND OTHER THINGS**

XxxxX

_He latched onto Reborn's neck, holding desperately as he panted and moaned."R-Reborn!" The latter said in pleasure, his nails raking down the hitman's back. The man's long brown hair pooled around him, long bangs sticking to his forehead and right cheek, blue dyed ends curving towards his mouth as saliva trailed down his chin. They were sweaty and rubbing against each other, Reborn already inside that younger man, thrusting frantically at his prostate. The man was tight and hot, and reborn just couldn't get enough of him._

_"What's wrong -?" He whispered in the younger man's ear, then proceeded to lick at the man's ear lobe. Said man writhed, shaking as he released, moaning as reborn kissed him with sloppy yet passionate kisses. Reborn also came, finding the hole his dick was in squeezing just too much. He shuddered as the young man mewed his name, almost becoming hard again as the man smiled at being filled. The man's light brown eyes looking at him adoringly._

_God did Reborn love this man._

_He could stay this way forever, staring into the eyes of his lover. The hitman leaned down, capturing the man's red plump lips, grinning as he knew that he was the cause of them being that way. Reborn pulled away as he began to whisper something. "I love you-"_

**Beep Beep Beep**

Reborn's eyes flew open as he panted in his bed, the sound of beeping all around his room. The hitman sat up, keeping himself from shuddering at his now too cold room. He was covered in sweat and could feel his cum already staining his black silk night wear. The older man reached toward his his night stand and pressed the top of his alarm, silencing it for the rest of the day. He really felt like a child. Having a wet dream at this age, really? It was 5:30 in the morning, his usual hour of getting up. The sadistic man sighed as he threw the black bed sheets to the side.

Getting up, he looked tiredly around the room. His room was bigger than average, but that was normal when you were living in a mafia famiglia's room consisted of a wardrobe, two night stands at each side of his bed, a window looking to the back yard garden, and a bathroom.

The walls were colored a light peach color, complementing the brown marble floor. The hitman chuckled to himself, muscles flexing and curls slightly bouncing as he brought up a hand and ran it through his raven black hair. It seemed like just yesterday, he was in his baby form, running around and shooting at his dame-student, training him to be the juudaime of the vongola. He could practically hear his useless boss screaming at every little thing.

Man how time passes by.

Reborn walked into his bathroom, turning on the shower and getting ready for the day. Stepping into the warm water, he thought back to his dream. He thought of the little glimpses of the man he was taking. Of how the man moaned his name. It had been a very long while since he had a male lover, but he did not remember the one in his dream. No, the last man he had been with was a man from Spain, and even then the man could not compare to the beauty of the young man of his dream.

Yet oddly, Reborn felt as if he had met the man before.

Which was porposterous because he could not remember any man with long chocolate-brown hair, and light brown eyes, or any man with the ends of his hair dyed , Reborn knew of no such man. But then...why did he feel this longing for him? This urge to be with him and hold him tightly and make him scream out his name? Why did he feel like that man in his dream was the one his red string was tied to? Why did Reborn feel that he loved this man?

XxxxX

Tsuna sat tiredly at his desk, scribbling down at and writting on different documents and forms. Latley , there had been a few attacks on some of vongola's allied familglias and they were beginning to worry. Tsuna took it as just a few newbies trying to get their attention and didn't really see it as a threat, not noticing his intuition spiraling out of control. Little did he know he would have been so wrong. Tsuna leaned back in his chair, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. Curse his sadistic ex-tutor for making him get up this early in the morning.

He had so wished to be in his room, in his warm bed with Hibari's chest pressed up against his back. He wished he could lye there with his lover and relax as Hibari placed gentle kisses on his neck. Hibari and Tsuna had practically fallen in love after the whole Byakuran incident. They had hung out and started out with a quiet but happy friendship.

A friendship that turned into love.

Since the day that they confessed, nothing had been able to seperate them. Even at one point, reborn had tricked them into believing that they had cheated on each could still remember everything.

_Tsuna ran through the neighborhood streets, tears prickling at his eyes yet a determination that only he had showing from them. Tsuna would not let his sadness get in the way of what he had to do. He passed by the park, swings making creaking sounds as the wind blew by. He passed by Yamamoto's dad's sushi shop, hearing the taller teen's laugh from the inside, but Tsuna didn't pay any mind to it. He had to get to the school._

_Tsuna kept running, as fast as his short legs could take him, not caring about the people staring at him as he flew past them. His steps were getting heavier, making loud thumping noises as he stepped down1 on the ground. In the distance, he could see his destination._

_Panting, Tsuna reached Nami middle school, looking up towards one of its windows. The disciplinary department window to be exact. The blinds were down and closed off so that no one could see anything from the inside. Yet Tsuna knew that Hibari was in there. Biting his lip, Tsuna then began to run again, passing the shoe lockers and running up flight after flight of stairs until he came upon the floor he needed._

_Tsuna ran past classrooms, their doors open and showing nothing but the chairs and desks of students. The teachers were already long gone and set for their respective homes. Tsuna ran, and kept at it, not caring that his lungs were burning and begging him to stop._

_He couldn't stop._

_No, not now._

_He needed to see Hibari. He needed to tell him that-_

_Tsuna stopped as he looked toward the door of the disciplinary committee, slowing down, the only sound in the hall being his raged breath. This was it. He was finnaly going to tell Hibari, once and for all, just how he felt. The young teen reached up and lightly knocked on the slide door. There was silence and Tsuna was starting to think that mabey Hibari wasn't there. He was about to turn and go but stopped when he herd a muffled "Enter." Tsuna gulped as he reached to slide the door open, pausing a moment to catch his breath and going into the room. Hibari sat at his desk, reading papers that were directed towards the schools funds, but even as he had his same monotone face, you could see the whiteness of his nuckles as he clenched the pen he was hadn't looked up, yet Tsuna knew the older teen knew he was there. Tsuna had to bite at his lip to keep from doing anything stupid, his mouth twitching downward as he tried to look normal._

_"Herbivore, why are you here, shouldn't you be out with the other pathetic herbivore that your so enamored with?"_

_What?_

_"Hibari-san, w-what are you talking about?" tsuna's brows furrowed as he looked at his senpai. Hibari, apparently, would have none of it. The older teen slammed his hands onto his desk as he bolted out of his chair._

_"Don't play dumb with me, herbivore! you know exactly what I mean! I know you know, so quit acting inoccent and tell me what you need so that you can leave." Hibari was seething now, hissing like a snake being threatened._

_Tsuna winced at the harshness. " I-i j-just wanted t-to l-let you kn-know-" The boy began._

_"Hurry up, hervibore." Tsuna hiee'd._

_"Th-that i-if y-you e-ever-"_

_"Herbivore!" Hibari barked._

_"HIEE!THATIFYOUEVERNEEDSOMEONE,YOUCANCOMETOME!" Tsuna rushed, afraid that mabey now, Hibari would bite him to death. Hibari's rage was then replaced by confusion._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_Tsuna's tears then broke through the barrier the young boy had placed up. He let loose the pain that was aching at his heart._

_"I-i know that y-you d-don't w-want m-me a-anymore," Tsuna bawled, tears rushing down his face like waterfalls, his lips curved into a pathetic, weak, sad smile. It tilted downwards at every cry he let out._

_"B-but I'll always b-be there whenever you have no one to go to!" Tsuna sobbed, "b-because I'll always love you, kyouya!"_

_Hibari stood wide eyed as he watch the younger boy rub viciously at his face, eye's glistening because of the liquid falling out of them._

_That had been the first time. The first time Tsuna had called Hibari by his name._

_The first time Tsuna had said he loved him._

_Before Tsuna could speak any more, Hibari had him pressed against his body, embracing his sky with much force. One of the carnivore's hands cupped the back of Tsuna's head as the other arm wrapped its self around the younger's waist. "Why?" Hibari asked. Tsuna stilled, eyes wide._

_"Even knowing that you've been held by another, why do I still want to hold you. Why Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna's eye's closed, tears falling again. He was so sorry. He was so sorry that there had been another-wait what?_

_Tsuna pulled away, bewildered. "Another? What do you mean another? I've only had a relationship with you, hibari-san!"_

_Ah, we were back to last names. Hibari blinked once,twice,thrice,heck even four times! But then he narrowed his eyes._

_"The other man. The one the baby had said he saw you with." Hibari said, unamused. The baby?damn it, reborn!_

_"B-but reborn said he saw you with another man! H-he said that you were seeing someone behind my back!" Hibari stared at Tsuna in astonishment. Tsuna would have laughed had he not been completely confused at the moment._

_"W-wait...so you didn't cheat on me?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head to the side. "No, Tsunayoshi."_

_Then another voice inturupted._

_"Chaos" Tsuna hie'd as Hibari grunted._

_"R-Reborn!"_

_"Infant."_

_Reborn smirked."looks life you finnaly figured it out."_

_Tsuna looked at Reborn in desperation."you mean you told us-"_

_"You were both cheating, yes." Reborn finished._

_Why?!_

_"Because, dame-tsuna. You have to know when to believe in others and always stay with them, even if they hurt you in return." Reborn said, reading tsuna's hiee'd for the third time._

_That made no sense!_

_"Yes it does, baka-tsuna"_

_"HIEEEE! R-REBORN! STOP READING MY MIND!"_

_"Infant..." Hibari began._

_Both Tsuna and Reborn looked towards Hibari. Said man held up two very shiny pieces of metal, his preferred weapon, the tonfas._

_"I'll bite you to death!"_

Tsuna sighed defeatedly as he looked back at his stacks of paper work. Again, curse his tutor. With a groan, Tsuna got up and stretched, a few popping sounds being herd here and a roll of his neck and a few straightenings of his suit, the young boss decided to take a small break before running into Reborn.

Closing the brown door behind him, Tsuna walked down the halls of vongola mansion, enjoying the quietness of his home. The only sounds herd were the clacking of his shoes and the rustles of his clothes.

Yes, today felt like it was going to be a grand day. Tsuna could practically feel it... Wait... What is this?

Tsuna stopped in place as he listened intently, as if expecting screaming to sound about. But nothing came. His the furrow of his brows turned harder. He had finnaly taken a moment to actually pay attention to his intuition and had found it practically yelling in his face something's wrong! Very, very wrong!

But nothing was happening.

Mabey he was wrong...then again, his intuition was always right.

Mabey if he went back to his office Tsuna's blood ran cold. His intuition skyrocketed. His office. Tsuna flipped around and began running towards said place. His intuition was now haywire and he knew someone was there...or perhaps someone. Tsuna almost tripped as he passed some of his guards, them bowing in respect with heart "good morning, boss". To them, it was usual for their beloved tenth to be running around, usually his guardians at fault for it.

Tsuna reached his door and pulled it open with rough movement. He was already shaking from the intense feeling his intuition gave off. Too preoccupied with his concern, the young boss didn't see another figure round the corner, fleeing from the place.

Everything in his office seemed normal.

From the open window, breez coming in through it, to the black couches in the middle of his office. Then why was his intuition...?

**Beep**

"Tsunayoshi." A voice came from behind the young man.

**Beep**

Tsuna turned to see Hibari there, seeing his eyes the slightest bit confused, but mostly annoyed. "Kyou...ya..." Tsuna replied, tilting his head to the side.

** Beep **

"Why do you look disturbed, Tsunayoshi?"

**Beep**

"I-its just that-"

that was when Tsuna herd it. Beep The beeping...the beeping of a Bomb!

Just as kyouya was about to ask again, Tsuna yelled "get down!", while tackling the older to the ground.

Beep Beep Beep

And just as the lovers hit the ground, the Bomb exploded.

Boom.

XxxxX

Reborn was just heading out of his room when he herd the loud Boom. It had startled him out of his thoughts and he imediately rushed to Tsuna's office. Upon getting there, he could see men and servants running all over the place, The famiglia madics checking over a dirty Hibari and Tsuna. Reborn slowed down as he walked past his ex-student's office, the whole interior filled with smoke and ashes.

There was a giant hole in the place where Tsuna's desk had been and most of the wall behind it had been destroyed, pieces of burnt wall falling onto the floor below Tsuna's office.

Just what the Hell happened?

Reborn's dress shoes crunched when he stepped onto the floor, getting both Tsuna and Hibari's attention. Tsuna sweat dropped at the dark look Reborn was giving his office. He chuckled nervously as his ex-tutor directed his look to him, scratching the back of his head. " .Now."

Hibari grunted as Tsuna sighed.

Tsuna figured as much.

XxxxX

Tsuna placed what looked like a burnt clock out in front of him. He watched as all his guardians, the Varia, Dino, Byakuran, Nono, and Reborn look at the object, some confused, others annoyed, and a few just not caring. They had all met up in one of the rather large meeting rooms of the vongola mansion.

After hearing about the bombing, Gokudera and Yamamoto were first to go running to meet up with Tsuna, worried that the young boss had been injured badly.

_"Juudaime! Are you alright!?" Gokudera had screamed upon renting the meeting room, Yamamoto in tow._

_"Yeah, Tsuna! We herd that there was an attack! We hope your office didn't get too destroyed!" The rain guardian said._

_"You stupid baseball head bastard! Quit your stupid worrying over that stupid office and worry about the tenth!" Gokudera bellowed._

_"Hahaha! Maa Maa, gokudera! I'm sure Tsuna isn't that harmed! He looks pretty fine to me!" The swordsman replied. "Why you fucking bastard!" Gokudera began screaming swear words from A to Z (or as much as he knew, anywamadTsuna watched nervously between his two best argued, gokudera mostly yelling and Yamamoto laughing at the whole thing, getting the silver haired storm even more mad._

_He had tried to calm them down until he felt someone from behind him wrap their arms around him. Tsuna hiee'd as a deep, perverted voice whispered in his ear. "Aww. I was really hoping on getting to posses your body finnaly. Such a shame, isn't it , Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro asked._

_"M-M-Mukuro!" The young boss squeaked, trying to pry the pinapple's arms from around him. Oh god, if Hibari were to see this! All hell would break loose! The pineapple smiled and let go of Tsuna, dropping him like an unwanted fell, very ungracefully. "O-ow." Tsuna stuttered, rubbing his toshie, trying to remove the pain. Unfortunately, Gokudera also saw this act._

_"Oi, you stupid pineapple head! How dare you drop the tenth! I'll blow you to bits!'" The storm guardian spat, taking out his bombs and effectively lighting them._

_"Herbivores, for causing rucuss and destirbing the peace, i'll bite you to death!" Hibari had conveniently (or unconviniently) popped up of nowhere, tonfas already out and ready to do damage._

_"Hiee! No,wait! Hibari!" Tsuna's plea fell silent to all their ears as the three guardians, as well as Yamamoto, who thought they were playing a game, began to fight each other. Tsuna stood in the back ground, watching horrifiedly at the event happening before him._

After some time, Dino, as well as Reborn, had come in to check on Tsuna. Reborn stayed quiet, trying to think of a person who would even think of bombing his boss, and the ever so caring 'older brother' stopped the fight between the guardians, also earning a tonfa to the face in the process. Tsuna just sighed tiredly as this event happened, waiting for the rest to , the Varia, and the stepped down ninth vongola boss came in only minuets after.

All starred at the object, confused at what they were looking at. There were a series of "ushishishi" and "ow, fake prince, that hurts" as Bel staved knives into Fran's hat. Yamamoto laughed as Gokudera sent a large, colorfull, opinion about his stupidness. Squalo Voi'd as Xanxus hit his head with the bottom of his gun, muttering a "stupid trash".

"This was found in my office, atop my ashed desk after a search crew inspected the , if you are that oblivious, is a bomb. A very old type of bomb with it mission set out to oil the vongola boss. Although these bombs are quite old, it can pack a punch when needed. The proof being my now destroyed office."

"Kufufu, so your saying, Tsunayoshi-kun, that someone had tried to kill you? And had somehow passed both the vongola guards and we guardians?" Mukuro asked, amused.

"Exactly." Tsuna replied, eyebrow twitching a little at his mist guardian's tone. Gokudera stood from his chair beside his beloved juudaime in rage.

"That bastard! Don't worry, juudaime! When I find that piece of shit, I'll make where the last thing he sees is a bomb shoved up his ass!" Tsuna put his arms out in front of him, waving them around and trying to get his right hand man to calm down. "Hiee! Gokudera-kun! It's fine, really! No need to kill him for this! It was probably just another one of those new mafia famiglia's trying to get attention again!" The boss nervously replied.

"No, my beloved grandson, this is far worse, it seems." All heads turned towards Nono in surprise, reborn even looking up at him with a raids eye brow. "What do you mean, grandpa?" Tsuna said with a cute tilt of his head. If it weren't for him being better than the rest of these lowlife herbivores, Hibari might have awed to this act, like lusria did. But he didn't. "I mean, mabey this is more than just an act of attention. Mabey someone is really trying to kill the vongola decimo." Nono said, his eye's looking concerned. Everyone fell silent. Reborn nodded his head in agreement.

"Nono is right. Perhaps for now, it'd be best to send you to a different, more safer place for the time being dame-Tsuna."

"And and, preferably, a different country." Nono replied. Tsuna tilted his head cutely to the side. "Eh? To where?" Nono waved his hand off handedly.

"don't worry, my adorable grandson, just leave all the grandpa. You just make sure to pack up enough for about three months." With that, Nono got up to leave.

"Wait, does that mean I can go too, oji-san?" Byakuran asked, a creepy smile forming on his lips. Just the thought of being away from blue bell was like heaven to his corrupt mind. Nono thought for a moment, thinking about weather inviting the man or not. He then just decided to shrug and leave.

Taking this as a yes, Byakuran got up and left, calling spanner and telling him to pack his things and marshmallows. Everyone else began leaving to pack their things as well. After being half way done packing Tsuna looked over to Hibari, who was taking some suits out of their closet, and asked, "Wait, did grandpa ever say where were going?"

XxxxX

A man sat at his desk, legs propped up and crossed on it. His suit russtled as he shifted. "_Ermano idiota_," a man said from beside him in perfect Spanish. "_Nono esta en el Otro linea_. He wants to talk to you." the man shifted from Spanish to English.

"_Callate, estupido_. Give the phone here." The younger man said. He held the phone to his ear. "Nono." A smile twitched at his lips.

"_Como estas?_ Good I hope."

There was a chuckle a the other end. "**As good as an old man can be**." The man chuckled at his old friends reply.

"Well, _con que te puedo ayudar?_" The old man hummed. "**I have a favor to ask of you**." The old man said. The man raised an eye brow to this.

"Well I'm sure I can help you. _Que nesesitas?_"

"**I was hoping you could house my grandson, my son, and their friends for a while. My heir has been targeted and we feel that it'd be best to hide him somewhere else. And I imediately thought of you.**" Nono said.

"Of course I'll help you out. _Para que son los amigos?_" The man said. Nono smiled at the other end.

"**Gracias, my friend**." Nono said before hanging up.

The man sighed, then looked towards his brother. "_Idiota. Prepare the other half of the mansion. Vamos a tener amigos llegando muy pronto._" The older of the two grunted at the request, but nonetheless followed his younger brothers orders.

**Translations:**

**_Ermano idiota_- idiot brother**

**_Nono esta en el Otro linea_- Nono is on the other line**

**_Callate, estupido_- shut up, stupid**

**_Como estas?_ - how are you?**

**_con que te puedo ayudar?_- what can I help you with?**

**_Que nesesitas?-_ what do you need?**

**_Para que son los amigos?_- what are friends for?**

**_Idiota_- idiot**

**_Vamos a tener amigos llegando muy pronto_- we're going to have friends arriving real soon**

**OK, so first chappie had more 1827 than Rebornxoc, but that was to be expected, right? Next chapter the story will get more interesting, I promise!**

**Well, if there is enough reviews to satisfy my ego into writing more. I probably misspelled a lot of the Spanish words.**

**Sorry about those who first read it. I had to go back and re-edit because it hadn't posted right.**

**Reviews please, and thank you! The mabey next chapter:**

**OF FOREIGN COUNTRIES AND OTHER THINGS**


	2. OF FOREIGN COUNTRIES AND OTHER THINGS

**Rating: M**

**Parings:mostly** **rebornxOc(yes,yaoi) and 1827(again,yes,yaoi).There will also be bianchixOC(yes,Yuri), and mentions of kyokoxharu(yes,again,Yuri) and lussuriaxlevi (lol more yaoi).**

**Warnings: This story will contain malexmale and femalexfemale parings as well as sexual content, oc, death, dark themes, and will contain foul language (some due to Gokudera's potty mouth, Xanxas' potty mouth and the rest of khr's potty mouths). So, if you don't like that, I suggest you turn around and press the back button, located at the top of your screen. This is not beta'd so please work with me here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own katekyo hitman reborn. Because if I did...hehehehehe *perverted thoughts***

**Author's note: Hey there guys! Thank you to those who faved and/or followed and sent in your reviews! I'm glad you guys want to read more of this story! I'll try my best to update every other week or so, so lets hope i don't get side tracked by failture of electronics or loss of internet! Anyway, lets see how our freinds react once they're sent to a place they've never been to, and meet people who are surprisingly like and unlike them. So, here you go!**

**Ladies and (mabey) gentlemen, I present to you, chapter two,**

**Of Spiders and other things**

_Words _- dreams/thoughts/different languages

Words - normal

**CH.2 OF FOREIGN COUNTRIES AND OTHER THINGS.**

XxxxX

"Woah..." Tsuna said in fasination. They were at the vongola private airport and about to get on a very,_very_, big private jet.

Sure there have been times that Tsuna had been on a plane to go to japan, but _never_ on a jet before! This was just so exciting! The brunette jumped happily as he, the Varia and his guardians (including Reborn) got on the jet. Tsuna had also invited kyoko and haru to come along, the happy couple accepting the invitation with glee.

When they met up with the girls, bianchi had tagged along, saying_ "I couldn't have possibly left my darling reborn with all those crazy girls! They'd try to snatch him from me!" _While clinging onto said man, who only smirked while trying to pull off the arms wrapped around his. Through out time, Reborn, like usual, began losing interest in Bianchi. He had even told her this, but she paid no mind. "_Silly! Your just saying that because of how tired you are! Don't worry! I'll always love you!_" The poison cooking woman simply said, Mich to reborn annoyance. Weirdly, instead of staying his gentalmanly self with Bianchi, he started showing his irritation twords her, but the ever so persistent girl would come back to her "love".

Byakuran had said that he would take his own plane and it would follow behind theirs. It was suposedly because he didn't want anyone raiding his marshmallow's and sweets stash. Upon hearing this rediculous response, Tsuna could only sweatdrop and nod his head. He was pretty sure the real reason was because he'd be having a very _serious_ conversation with blue bell through the phone.

Tsuna sat in his seat, which was next to the window, and watched the clouds in the sky. Hibari had taken the seat beside him, muttering a _"I'll bite you to death if you disturb my sleep, herbivores!" _And then proceeded in taking a nap, hibird flying up and off the man to rest in Tsuna's gravity defiying hair.

All in all, everything so far was going great. Yamamoto and gokudera had decided to sit away from Hibari and Tsuna to give their beloved boss privacy, having a one-sided fight about fruits(?). Kyoko and haru were in the seats in front of them, being lovey dovey and sneaking kisses here and there. Lambo had fallen asleep in a seat next to haru, head propped up on his fist.

The Varia had taken over the back part of the jet, Xanxus ordering the servants who tagged along for wine. Squalo was asleep on his seat beside his boss, snoring voi's while he clutched to his sword.

Bel, as usual, was messing with Fran by throwing knives at the boy. Levi and lussuria were sitting together, lusria cudled at the varia's lightning guardian's side with his arm wrapped around him. Mamon had disappeared of somewhere in the plane, apparently not wanting to be near so much people.

Reborn was at the front of the jet, in one of the first few seats, bianchi at his side spouting out nonsense about loving him so much. Reborn payed no mind as he talked on the phone with what Tsuna guessed was his grandfather Nono. He was muttering things in a hushed tone, Tsuna couldn't hear a thing. But he guessed that was the point, wasn't it?

In the seats at the opposite side of Reborn and Bianchi, was mukuro and chrome. The eye pitch wearing girl was snoozing her way through the plane ride, her head resting on mukuro's shoulder. Mukuro was just simply kufufuing for some odd reason that Tsuna didn't want to know.

Yup, this flight was going better than he hoped. Tsuna closed his eyes, relaxing into his seat as he leaned his head onto Hibari's shoulder. He was starting to dose off, a small smile gracing his lips and a light red blush coating his cheeks as he felt Hibari wrap an arm around his herbivore, then continiued back to his nap as if nothing was wrong. Everything felt so nice...

Ah, but alas, all good things come to an end, Tsuna would soon find out.

"AAARRGGG! YOU STUPID TURF TOP! STOP PUNCHING MY SEAT!"

oh, lord. How could he have forgotten that Ryohei had also been on the plane. And how could he have not noticed that onii-san was behind gokudera-kun.

And as soon as the first cry had been let out, all hell broke loose.

"Ahahahaha! Gokudera and onii-san are playing pirates!" Yamamoto said, clearly amused at his friends fighting." Shut up yakyu-baka! Can't you see that I'm just about to blow this turf top's head to bits?!" The iritation in Gokudera soared.

Reborn shot at the idiots who scrambled out of the way, glaring at the idiot three. "You idiots, can't you see I'm on the phone?"

"Gyaaaaaaaa!" Lambo woke with a rough start. "R-Reborn, you-you-IDIOT! You almost hit me with a bullet!"

The hitman's eye twitched. He then pointed his Gun toward Lambo. "You stupid cow, let's see if you can still say that after your lungs are filled with blood." Soon a series of bullets were shot at the youngest of the guardians, reflecting off the bullet proof walls. _Who's idiot idea was it to have bullet proof walls anyway!_

A bullet landed right next to his head as he blanched. _Of course, it would be his sadistic ex-tutor._

"Kufufufufu~ I would suggest being careful where you point that thing, baby. We wouldn't want one hurting chrome, now would we?" Mukuro said, getting up from his west on the other side of the plane and summoning his trident. A dark aura emitted from his body. Some how, sweet little Nagi-chan had not awoken from her slumber, dreaming peacefully of frolicking through meadows as a little girl with her boss watching her in a distance, smiling a kind smile.

Tsuna sweatdroped as he watched in his seat, slumping in it more as he gave a distressed whine. Why on earth did he have to be stuck with such hot headed family? There were words yelled out ranging from "EXTREME BATTLE!" And "YOU STUPID TURF TOP" and the occasional "Ahahahahaha!" and "Kufufufufufu."

At least kyouya was civilized enough to-

"Herbivores, I'll bite you to death for disrupting my sleep!" And then Hibari had started a fight against the other men.

Looks like Tsuna spoke too soon.

kyoko and haru clutching each other, watching the men fight in horror, Bianchi watching with a bored face, Chrome still sleeping and Lambo trembling in a corner seat.

The Varia had made a wall of pillows seperating them from the rowdy figures. Leave it to them to isolate themselves from Tsuna's guardians.

Oh how he wished god could have killed him right then.

But of course it didn't happen. That was because he was Tsuna.

He just _prayed_ the place they were being sent to wouldn't be as crazy as the current situation.

XxxxX

Tsuna stretched as he climbed off of the Vongola private jet. Popping noises from his bones resonated through the air as the little boss gave a sigh of pleasure. Being stuck on a plane for more than six hours was tiring, even if it was just sitting and waiting. Tsuna supossed that with being a boss, he should've been used to it.

Looking around, Tsuna saw a variety of what seemed as exotic dessert plants. There were cacti all over the place, as well as saguaro trees and little flowers and dandilions sprouting from the ground. The air was warm but not uncomfortable enough to sweat. The wind blew the fresh sent of earth and it was, in a way, oddly pleasant.

Brushing off what seemed as imaginary dust, Tsuna watched his guardians chatter idly about the enviornment, Hibari in the background grunting, yet examining the foreign place. Reborn finally got of the phone, shutting it without a care.

Byakuran's plane was behind their's, the silly man enjoying his marshmallows as he watched Hibari and mukuro commence battle. Kyoko and haru were holding some of the dsndilion's with care as they laughed and giggled as its pettals flew off into the air with a bit of rough movement. The Varia were sanding beside the jet clearly entertaining themselves. For the oddest of reasons, Fran was on a giant wheel, where they got it Tsuna didn't know. The lunatic Bel, the fiesty Xanxus, and the loud Squalo took turns throwing knives as Fran spinned on the object. Mamon was off to the side saying that he wasn't going to pay for the hospital god, though, he only received the knives at his head, his frog hat blocking any damage from being done. The poor boy would only answer monotonly with a "Ow, you guys, that hurt."

Levi was also off to the side supporting Xanxus with all his might and trying to also give lussuria some love while he was at it. "Oh, forget those troublesome men and let go back into the plane for a while. We can make out and do some more _productive_ things while we're at it. Ne, _Levi-kun~_." Lussuria purred into Levi's ear. That left Levi in panic, boss or sex?

Reborn smirked at this mess for a moment before clearing his throat, effectively getting everyone's attention."Nono said that he place we are heading to has already sent a car to come fetch us. He also said to _Not worry _and that he _Has it all under control._" He told the wild bunch. Honestly, so much annoyance could come from the members and close relatives of the Vongola estate.

"Oi, Reborn!" Ryohei exclaimed, " Where are we anyways TO THE EXREEEEEEEEM!"

"Well, judging from the environment, I'd say we're in-" but the sadistic tutor was cut off by the honk of a horn. All heads turned to what they expected to be their ride.

What was supposed to be simple black car came in as a very long black van. Similar to a limo, yet it had a wider inside to it and a longer end, something meant for more than twenty people. But wait, there was only eighteen people here, so why such a big van? He was about to voice out his question when the driver came out from the drivers seat, shouting his door and appearing in front of the group, bowing in a sign of respect for the boss.

"Mister Vongola. I am Diego Gonzalez, your driver for the evening. I was sent by my _Décimo_, _señor_ Medina, to pick you up and take you to_ la Mansión Medina_."

The man was fairly young, with tan skin and a well built body, from what could be told from the a bit tight suit he was wearing. Deigo had pitch black hair that was cut into a Fohawk. Other that the tatoo of a rose that showed from his colar bone, the man seemed fairly clean. Judging from the accent, Tsuna was pretty sure they were either in the united states, or somewhere near there. Tsuna coughed, clearing his throat. "_Gracias_, mister Diego. Its a pleasure to meet you. Is it a possible that Mr..." Tsuna faltered his english, trying to remember the name of Diego's boss. He herd reborn sigh next to him. "Will señor Medina also joinng us on our trip to the mansion?" The hitman said for his dame ex-student. Diego perked up, but then smiled apologetically.

" unfortunately, no. He is actually back at the mansion, finishing up his paper work for the day. He recently has been getting more than usual and is very sorry for not being able to meet you up here. Although we will be passing by to pick up his guardians from missions they had today." Kyoko and haru nodded in understanding. Diegos boss must have been like Tsuna. Working all day, signing paperwork 24/7.

Tsuna's eyes widened. "Eh? You mean bosses from other countries have guardians too!?" The yound man turned to Reborn. Said man hit him in the head with the bottom of his leon gun. "Of course dame-tsuna. Haven't you noticed there are more than just you of sky flame users? Your may be purest in italy, but there are ones just as graet in other countries as well." Byakuran chuckled as he came to stand beside Tsuna, eating a marshmallow from the plastic bag in his hands." Ahahaha, Tsunayoshi-kun, you really are dame aren't you?" The albino chuckled. Tsuna whined a bit. _Oh god, now he's calling me that!?_

"Kufufufu, your quite late if your just getting that now, marshmallow head." Mukuro said as he clashed his trdent with Hibari's tonfas. Hibari put more pressure from his side, getting irratated at Mukuro for calling _his _herbivore stupid. Oh, tonight, was getting a pinapple bonquet as a _thank you for letting us stay here _present.

Mukuro, though, didn't sense, or chose to ignore, the heavy deadly aura pouring out of the skylark. Byakuran's eye twitched."of course i noticed, _pinapple-san. _I just wished to tease my darling tsu-kun into thinking i was just as dense as him." Tsuna chose to ignore the idiot, he was offended too much already with his mist guardian agreeing to his dame-ness. Tsuna's cheeks puffed up in an angry (yet totally adorable) pout. Gokudera, being his always loyal self, was red with rage. "Stop teasing the tenth, you bastards!"

Yamamoto held the angry storm guardian back as he laughed at the whole situation. The Varia just went back to their game.

Reborn was now growing irritated. Bianchi had finally came down from the jet, adjusting her gogles that she had come to put on out of habit. The hitman grew more anoyed when Bianchi chose to almost takle him into a dive hug, him looseing his footing just a bit. The sadistic ex-tutor raised leon, who turned into a gun, and shot up into the air. The gunshot made a loud noise which again gained everyone attention. "Get your lazy asses into the car _Now._" Reborn hissed. Diego, sensing the mans anger, scrambled to open the limo's door. Grudgingly, everyone got in, the extra servants packing their luggage into the trunk.

XxxxX

As much as the young brunette wanted, Tsuna couldn't fight down his childish curiosity. He couldn't help it! The whole place was littered with mostly tanned people, the only execption was that of white people with red flushed faces from what Tsuna assumed had to be the aftermath of the sun. Yet these people walked as if it were a normal everyday thing to be cooked by the sun! Tsuna had his face almost pressed against the darkened limo window in fascination.

His honey brown eyes sparkled with brightness that had his guardians smiling with adoration. Even hibari had a bit of a pwards tilt to his would have thought that being in an entirely differet place, far from his own home, could be so exciting!

Tsuna almost had a bounce to his sitting as he looked twords Reborn. The hitman was smirking at his ex-students childish antics. Really, his dame boss really new how to make a car ride interesting. The group had split up into sections, and with the wide car, they still had plenty room to fit a whole circulator buss people. Tsuna and hibari had sat down near thefront, where the window to the driver had been. The Varia had made themselves comfy a bit away from them, to their left. Reborn, Bianchi, Kyoko, Haru and Lambo had sat to their right, the same distance away as the Varia, for sake of not enraging Hibari (although Reborn didn't care much). The rest of the guardians, and Byakuran, to their displeasure, sat next to the varia, having left some free space for the guardians of the Décimo, .

"Ne, Reborn! Where is it that you said we were again?" The adorable boss said to his sadistic tutor. Now that things had finally calmed down, the question had reapeared as he took in the foregn country's atmosphere. "Well, dame tsuna, if i can recal, nono said something about being in-" again, much to reborns anoyance, he was cut off as the car halted to a rough stop. Lambo, who had fallen asleep, had jolted out of his seat and landed on to of Bel, who laughed his _shishishi _as he through the poor teen back to where he first started. Hibari glared towards Diego, who scratched his head apollogetically, as he held Tsuna, keeping his beloved herbivore from falling and injuring himself like the stupid cow.

"What is it, Diego-san?" Tsuna asked. Diego looked at him from the rear view mirror." Forgive me, Mister Vongola. It is just that here is where i need to stop to pick up Boss' mist guardian." The driver said.

And just as tsuna was about to ask more, gun shots were herd, followed by screaming of men and histerical laughter. The car door nearest to the vongola guardians was pulled open roughly and in came the cause of all the laughter. Everyone in the car tensed as the new comer screamed "_Diego! Vamos nos!_" The driver, who seemed unfased, speed through the streets, tires screeching as they left the seen.

The, what was right away classified as the Mist Guatdian of , was a man of about Gokudera's height. He had black, buzz cut black hair, with a design of a dragon in it at the side of his head. He, like Diego, was tanned, but just a bit darker than the driver. The man was wearing a black suit, like most of them in the car. The man's jacket was opened up and he had what seemed like a regular white T-shirt on. He also had a gold cross with a purple jem in the middle of it wrapped around his neck. The man was holding a gun, but those who focused could see the saftey on. Slowly, everyone else lowered their weapons and just stared at the man with curiosity and confusion. The chuckling man finally stopped his laughter when he herd Diego clear his throat.

He looked towards the man only to have more than fifteen new faces looking back at him, some with irritation. The young man smirked as he leaned back in his seat. "So, who the fuck are you guys?" The man asked. Reborn smirked. This guy seemed to get on his good side already. Diego gasped from behind the wheel. "Sir! You should not talk that way towards our new Guests!" The driver scolded. The man smirked as he looked back at Diego. "_Callate, Diego. No me importa._" The man said in spanish. Clearing his throat, reborn began to speak english as well."We could ask you the same thing." He retorted, tilting his fedora doen so that it his his eyes. The pressumed Mist Gurdian chuckled. "The names Andreas. Mist guardian. I'm assuming ya'll the vongola fuckers my cute boss' been talking about?" Tsuna noded his head, faltering a bit at the foul language.

"Oi, asshole! How dare you call juudaime a fucker! I'll kick your ass for dissrespecting him!" Gokudera fumed as he pulled out a cigarette and some dynamite(where he got it, we will never know). Tsuna panicked, waving his hands in front of him. "Hieeeee! Gokudera-kun! Don't light those things in here!" The young boss screamed. But before anyone else could stop it, one of the bombs fell from the angry storm's hand. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Tsuna paled. _Oh god, where all gunna die_, Tsuna thought. Suddenly, a hand caught the bomb, snuffing the top as if it were nothing important(1).

Everyone looked up, surprised to see that it had, in fact, been Andreas who caught the bomb. The mist guardian then sat back int his seat, rolling down the window and rowing out the remainder of the bomb with ease. Putng his arm onto the seat, Andreas looked at Gokudera sternly. "Now, i know your probably the little boss' storm guardian, but there is no fucking excuse for putting his life in danger just 'cus someone pissed you off. Your a guardian, act like it idiot." The mist guardian then sat back, smirking at the shocked face gokudera wore. Reborn joined the young looking man. Yup, Andreas was deffinately on his good side, the sadistic man thought.

Everyone else just went back to what they were doing, a bit more hushed seeing as there was a new character riding with them. "Ay, diego! Where we going next?"

Diego looked at the rear end window. "Next we are picking up boss' cloud guardian." Came a soft reply. Andreas nodded in thought. "'Kay, we picking up everyone else too?" A nod came from the driver, confirming his suspisions. Andreas gave a shrug. "Hope these guys can survive the madness then." Was his final say to the matter.

Tsuna looked at andreas, uneasy. It wasn't because he was wary of the man, no. Tsuna thought he was a good guy, mabey needing a bit of mannerism with his language, but all in all the mist guardian seemed polite. Now his comment though, that had Tsuna getting nervous. He looked over at Hibari. The man just gave him a bored expression, looking back out the window.

Tsuna sighed in defeat. He just hoped they wouldn't be dead by the end of these three months.

**_Transations:_**

_Décimo, señor Medina- tenth, mister Medina_

_La Mansión Medina- Medina Mansion_

_Gracias- thank you_

_Diego! Vamos nos!- Diego! Lets go!_

_Callate Diego, no me importa- shut up Diego, i don't care._

**_(1) lol did anyone has a deja vu moment? Cuz it was intended. If not, look toward the first begining chapters of khr! _**

**Well guys, here's another chapter done! Hope i didn't make you wait too long! I tried writting as fast as i could without having interuptions or total brain farts!**

**I'm hopng that this story will have at least two parts to it, so whatever chapters i post into here will only be the begining.**

**I'll notify you if i actually decide to make a second part to this or not, if your interested. But i'm pretty sure now is too early to decide that. So for now it'll just be one story. But i should have my final answer by the last few chapters of this.**

**Thanks guys! And please review!**

**Next Chapter:**

**OF GUARDIANS AND OTHER THINGS**


End file.
